cutepost_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Wikwi
"check my wikwi" - Wikwi, present day (currently) Background & Purpose Wikwi was retrieved from a frozen glacier in the Appalachians around 2009. (36.9052° N, 81.0768° W). Scientists had no idea what this boy was. Where he from and what he do; he not know. Wikwi himself does not know his own purpose. He spends nights helplessly awake wondering what greater purpose was meant to be achieved by his being. However, one thing is certain. Wikwi will do anything to protect those he cares about. "The tree that would grow to heaven must send its roots to hell..." -Nietzsche Powers Senses Wikwi can feel the sadness of others. He can typically diagnose where the sadness comes from, and thus find a way to fix what is wrong. His senses have been called "otherwordly" by others, and is by no means just an average skill. There is one exception to Wikwi's ability: He cannot find the reason for the overwhelming sadness within himself. Shape-Shifting uhhh...wikwi can motherfucking umm...change forms when he fee Cuteness Wikwi is adorable. The Uprising Arc N/A The Decline Arc Return from Ash into Dust Wikwi's senses have slowly started to fade. At first he thought it was just a mild deterioration, similar to what happens to the elderly. Since Wikwi does not know how old he is, this seemed likely. However, Wikwi began to notice a trend. Every time Wikwi helps out someone, he notices the deterioration weighing on him more heavily than before. His breathing will become slowed, his vision will becomes cloudy, and his head will begin to ring whilst've part of his consciousness fade. It's as if Wikwi is some sort of battery, with only a set amount of charges before he is used up. Wikwi went to visit an old friend to figure out just what the frick is habbendind!! D: (Thanks for reading!) Wikwi's visit to the mage in Massachusetts, hidden deep within the bog, left him with the expiration/sell-by date of September, 2024. This is, however, only a calculated estimate based off of Wikwi's capacity of helping others. She stated, that if Wikwi chose to abandon those he cares about, his life time could exceed that of a bristle-cone pine. Wikwi pondered.. This knowledge left Wikwi with great sorrow. He has the ability to help anyone, at the cost of helping himself. Fire. Wikwi now greatly suffers from addiction to opioids and alcohol. Wikwi avoids the sun, as the light burns into his skin. This was not entirely the case. Even taking in factors such as the greenhouse effect and positioning of the sun, the average sun radiation levels in Wikwi's space did not exceed 35C. His lethargy and sensitivity was brought on from his Opiate withdrawals, which typically left Wikwi immobile and sweating. Wikwi often spends these times glancing at the bible in his room. It was the only gift Wikwi had received from a friend. Wikwi had only seen the man once. He stood proudly outside of a shopping mall, with what looked like a whole box of these books. He politely handed one to Wikwi, and looked into his eyes. "God bless you", he whispered. Wikwi smiled. Wikwi read the book page-to-page, multiple times. Every time he made it to the end, he understood less and less. Eventually he couldn't even see the words anymore. He kept the book in prominent view, but did not open it again. Sweat began to seep onto Wikwi's brow, as he tried to lean himself up against his bedpost. Wikwi pulls himself onto his bed, but the blinding ray of light knocks him right back onto the ground. Wikwi suffers. Wikwi's shipshafts Relationships Mikli Mikli abd wikwi are cute together. Dashie Dashie doest he cute to the wikwi and he say love those. Norbit Wikwi declared norbit strong in the tournament arc. He was not wrong. Wikklesworth Quotes "ITT: You feel nothing but regret and sorrow. '' Everything you ever grasp to whittles it's way into nothingness. The dreams you sought after are forgotten. Once you enter through this door, you cannot leave. Mistakes that were once but a thing of the past resonate in your mind, reverberating endlessly. and not a single person believes."'' - 5/27/16 "When you '' >Sweat shop slave le fetish Wdf shda JUST DRAW MY SLAVES >gets cucked by shad WTF!!!!!!!!!!!! IHOW I jack off now?"'' -4/03/16 "In my utopian mind, I am free '' free of service and pain, while the other fight the battles I have longed to avoid I love the trees....they sway with ignorance ..... Just like you? You see, I really adore my parents...unline someone on this thread. and nothing you do affects me you say? Well I disagree and I am gonna have to say: No thank you sir.'' Can you not use your eyes to translate into thought? I am simply stating how I feel on the matter In fact I took my thoughts and turned them into something words cannot truly describe; emotion? I thought this thread was beyond mere discrepancies such as this but turns out that I could not believe this at all.' Just because I have differing fetishes than you does not make me inferior Watching is a stimulation, something that is better for my type Troglodytes such as this is something I do not want and can not want. You can see the difference in out stature because of how I thumb you up and you deprive me of such. A gentleman makes the most of scenarios, Im sure you've learned in preschool.. Think before you speak and try not to come off as a "Gerbillinae" next time See you next time space cowboy.."' -02/02/16 'I do not believe in a higher entity If there was one, why he do this to me Im typing in libraries and my only source of fun is FJ I hope for more fun but I do not believe in such The trees are graying as I become duller I hope the winter solstice slows so I can keep up in this big race... I appreciate your words though Keep it up soldier..."'''' -12/27/16 Category:Character Page